


Just Let Me Love Ya

by mattepigment



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, kinda lol, silly cute n loving gorlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehee's gonna be late for work again. Also titled as "the game wouldn't really let me make it Gay so I made it Gay myself"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Love Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my other MM fic, MC will have the name Mica okay lol but these two fics are in separate aus that are completely different from one another AND the canon plot, but as always I will always take elements from the canon plot and put them into my fics. I hope this clears out any confusion :] again! unbetad i apologize for any mistakes - also posted on my lj @ mattepigment
> 
> Title based off lyrics from Red Velvet's 'Some Love'

"No kisses in the morning."  
  
Mica whines, movement sloppy and lazy as she expresses her distress by throwing her right leg over Jaehee's hip and curling closer to her underneath the covers. The clock reads 6:55 and Jaehee has to get up for work soon. Thinking about Jaehee leaving the warm bed, leaving _her_ , has Mica whining even more as she snuggles up to Jaehee and smothers her in a hug.  
  
"You came to bed after me so I didn't get my kiss last night," protests Mica, wrapping her arms around Jaehee's neck making them face to face. Jaehee's always so soft in the morning- eyes droopy and pillow lines all over her face. Her hair is an absolute mess and Mica can't help but run her fingers through it. "Can I have it now?"  
  
Jaehee sighs, content, as Mica's nails brush against her scalp as her fingers comb through her short hair. "I was late for work the last time you decided to give me ' _one_ ' kiss." Mica smiles, remembering how the innocent kiss led to multiple then to Mica joining Jaehee in the shower. Afterwards, Mica had watched from her post on the bed as Jaehee ran about their room trying to get her work clothes on and her bag ready. "I'm not falling for it again this time."  
  
"Baby, please," Mica whines, already moving positions so she's straddling Jaehee. Both of them sleep in minimal clothing, usually just a loose tee and underwear, so Jaehee gets an eyeful of Mica as her shirt rides up a little, revealing her pale pink bikini undies. The bow towards the hem is so cute, but it's contrasts oddly with the girl on top of her whose intentions are anything but cute. "I'll do all the work," promises Mica, leaning down so she can litter constellations of kisses on any piece of skin she can reach. Jaehee wore a  V-neck to bed so Mica has free reign to leave hickeys all over her chest, her hips moving in minute circles. "Please, baby," Mica pleads again, leaning up so she can kiss Jaehee's ear. Her left hand dips underneath her shirt and she drags her fingers up against Jaehee's side, smiling when she sees the shiver it elicits out of Jaehee.  
  
"...make it quick," Jaehee abides, laughing at Mica's enthusiasm as she settles comfortably back into the sheets. She can get away with being a couple minutes late again, right?  
  
In record time Mica has changed her position from on top of Jaehee to between her legs, their clothed chests pressed together as they give each other lazy, open-mouthed kisses that have them both smiling whenever they part with a soft smack. Mica's hands go to the hem of Jaehee's underwear and she stops the kissing only to get a whine from Jaehee. "Hold on, baby," Mica says, laugh tinkling as she works on removing Jaehee's underwear. Once the garment is thrown somewhere across the room, Mica dips back down again and Jaehee's hands immediately ascend to Mica's hair, fingers tangling and gripping as they moan into one another's mouth.  
  
Mica pushes up Jaehee's shirt and starts off kissing just above the swells of her breasts. Her left hand goes to pinch at her right nipple and her mouth goes to suck at the other, eyes set on Jaehee as she gauges her reactions.  
  
Jaehee curses, head tipping back as her right hand tangles in Jaehee's hair again and she throws her left arm over her eyes. She digs the heels of her feet into the mattress and grinds up, whimpering at the stimulus to her clit. "Eat me out, please, please, please," she says, already on edge. She can feel any stress from work slowly lifting off her shoulders and makes a mental note to thank Mica in return when she gets home later on today.  
  
Mica presses kisses from Jaehee's chest to her stomach, lips following the direction of Jaehee's happy trail. Mica places her hands on the backs of Jaehee's knees and spreads her legs up and out, revealing Jaehee to her fully. Said girl has her hands clutched in the pillow under her head, and a lovely flush has dotted from her face to her chest. She's breathing shallowly, eyes drooping as she watches Mika descend on her before her head tips back at the first touch of a tongue against her clit. The sensations have her spine tingling, chest curving up and hips grinding as she chases the feeling.   
  
Mica presses Jaehee's knees against her chest as she continues, her breath coming in hot puffs as she focuses on pleasuring Jaehee. She switches between pointing her tongue against Jaehee's clit then laying it flat to lick wet stripes up against Jaehee's cunt. "Fingers, please," pleads Jaehee, ever so polite even during sex, and Mica smiles as she does what she's told. She moves so she's hovering over Jaehee, dotting kisses against her right cheek as she works on fingering Jaehee with the middle and ring fingers of her right hand.  
  
Jaehee, usually a quiet lover, is loud and expressive this time. Her moans bounce off the walls as her toes and fingers curl, back arching as she feels a warmth spread throughout her gut. Mica moves her palm against Jaehee's clit and rubs it in slow circles as she slowly massages Jaehee from the inside, leaving her a mess of moans and pants. "I-I'm gonna cum," Jaehee pants, whimpering immediately when Mica's fingering and rubbing speeds up. With this and Mica sucking on the sensitive part of her earlobe, Jaehee only lasts a couple more seconds until the pleasure spills over, body tensing and voice getting caught in her throat as she locks up. Her legs close around Mica's hand and Jaehee's vision dots white around the edges and goes bleary. She lets out a strangled moan, hips grinding against Mica's slowing hand as she helps her ride out the waves of her orgasm.  
  
"Good?", Mica asks, cheeky, as she pulls her wet fingers out and rubs them in lazy circles against Jaehee's clit again. Jaehee jolts and whines, hands slapping away at Mica's to get her to move.  
  
"I'm not answering that," Jaehee says, breathless, turning to watch Mica settle in her original spot next to her against the sheets. It's too hot now, so Jaehee pulls off her shirt and kicks the sheets away. When she's settled, she looks over at Mica and notices the flush on her own skin, how her hair is a mess from Jaehee's hands earlier. Her eyes are glossed over and somewhat expectant, and she almost whines when Jaehee surges forward and dips her hand past the hem of her underwear. Jaehee chances a look at the time- 7:18. She lifts her head to kiss Mica sweetly who, after putting her own pleasure to the side, is impatient and tries to turn it heated. "How about I take today off?"  
  
The excited squeal and hug Jaehee gets from Mica is enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short and blunt ending :[ If you made it this far thank you for reading !


End file.
